


Au Revoir

by Ytteb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony's last day as Senior Field Agent - he and Tim have things to talk about.</p><p>Small spoilers for season 12 episode ‘Blast From The Past’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Revoir

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd slip another story in before we find out what really happens to Tony!

The former Senior Field Agent of the Major Case Response Team determinedly wore a smile as he finally left the squad room and entered the elevator.  He continued to wear the smile as he passed through Security for the last time.  It was still on his face as he approached his vehicle in the car park and then it stiffened as he paused by the car door and heard stealthy footsteps approaching.  Tony’s face relaxed when he saw who it was.

“Tim,” he acknowledged.

“Tony,” said Tim looking round furtively.

“What’s on your mind?” asked Tony.

“Wanted to check in on you,” said Tim.  “That was pretty emotional stuff going on up there.”

“Lot of tears,” agreed Tony.  “I would have lost the bet, you know.”

“What bet?” asked Tim.

“There wasn’t one,” said Tony, “or at least I don’t think there was.  But I’d have put good money on Abby being the one who cried most.”

“She was impressive,” said Tim wanting to give credit where it was due, “I think she’d gone into training.  You know, extra CafPows to increase her fluid levels.”

“It worked,” mused Tony, “but she may be a bit pissed.”

“I don’t think she was drunk,” said Tim, “… oh, you mean cross?”

“I wouldn’t want to be Palmer,” said Tony, “he outdid her in the crying stakes.”

“It was …” Tim hesitated, “You know, I’m not sure what the right word is.”

“Disturbing?” suggested Tony.

“Yeah,” said Tim, “disturbing would cover it.  I reckon he’s in for some stern words from Ducky.”

“Wasn’t exactly the stiff upper lip, was it?” said Tony.

“Good thing Gibbs was there to lower the emotional temperature,” said Tim.

“To be fair,” said Tony, “there was a touch of emotion when I saw him in the basement last night.  He gave me a hug.  Voluntarily!  I was going for a manly handshake but he went for the hug.”

“He did?”

“Yep.  Not in front of witnesses, of course.  But, still.”

“Wow,” said Tim.

“Gibbs is a past master of carrot and stick,” said Tony, “although I’ve had more of the stick than the carrot lately.  And I’m not sure what the hug was for.”

“Because he cares?” said Tim doubtfully.

“Maybe,” said Tony.

“I’ll miss you, Tony,” said Tim.

“I’ll miss you, Tim,” came the reply, “but it’s time you stepped up to Senior Field Agent.”

Tim grimaced, “even if it is with Gibbs as Boss.”

Tony shrugged, “you’ll be OK.  And we’ll be in touch.”

“You bet,” said Tim fervently.  “When do you fly out?”

“Next week.  Gonna settle Senior into my apartment first.”

“You going ahead with that?” asked Tim.

“Yeah.  I’ve made sure he can’t sell it though.  Or sublet it.  I want to be able to come back to it … someday.”

Tim nodded in relief at these precautions.  “So,” he said, “Agent in Charge, eh?”

Tony nodded a little grimly. 

“Setting up a new office,” said Tim.

Tony nodded again.

“Some people would think that was good,” said Tim.

“I guess,” said Tony, “but I think it showed that he’s beginning to overplay his hand.”

“You do?”

“Sure,” said Tony, “I mean, it was obvious Gibbs wanted me off the team but he could have found other ways of doing it.”

“At least he didn’t get you shot,” said Tim reasonably.

“See, that’s why I’ll miss you,” said Tony, “you always look on the bright side.”

“And setting up a new office will look good on your résumé.”

“It’s in _Guam_ , Tim.  Who thinks that NCIS needs a full office in _Guam_?”

“Er …” hesitated Tim.

“Gibbs, that’s who,” said Tony, “I’m going to be stuck on an island in the middle of the Pacific.”

“It’ll be warm,” suggested Tim.

“You could say that,” said Tony slightly bitterly, “average temperature is 86 and the place is in Typhoon Alley.”

“But …”

“And did I mention the wildfires?”

“OK,” said Tim admitting defeat.  “I admit it’s not the office you would choose.”

“But it’s good in a way,” said Tony as he decided to look for the positive.

“What way?” asked Tim.

“It convinced me that Gibbs was overdoing things.”

“Working too hard you mean?” said Tim.  He gazed at Tony who gazed back.  They held the stare for a moment or two and then Tim gave a hint of a wink and they dropped their eyes as they remembered an evening some months earlier.

FLASHBACK

McGee hesitated in front of the door to Tony’s apartment.  He still wanted – needed – to see his co-worker but the sound of _As Time Goes By_ being played on the piano indicated that Tony was in full-blown Humphrey Bogart mood.  It was too late, however.  Tony knew he was on the way so Tim had to go through with it.  He knocked on the door and it was flung open by Tony - who was wearing a hat.

Tim winced.  Tony had persisted in thinking that a Bogart fedora hat was a good look on him … although it might have been that he thought wearing a hat would protect him from head slaps.  Another of his misconceptions.

“What’s up, Tim?” asked Tony, “You look as if you’re in shock.  Come in.  Tell me all about it.  Has Delilah finally seen sense and sent you a Dear Tim letter?”

“No,” said Tim crossly, “we’re still in our committed exclusive relationship.”

Tony yawned.  “OK, if you say so.”

“I do say so,” said Tim firmly.

“OK, OK,” said Tony, “but you know I’m here for you.  You know, when you need me.”

Tim looked at Tony suspiciously but decided not to take the bait.  “It’s Gibbs I need to talk to you about.”

“Gibbs has shown you the door?”

“No!” said Tim.

Tony grinned and decided to be merciful.  “Come on then, spill.  What’s happened?”

Tim sat down on the couch, accepted a beer which he didn’t drink but considerately placed on a coaster on the coffee table.

“I’ve been thinking,” he said, “about the time that Gibbs went undercover as a computer geek.”

“That was … unexpected,” said Tony, “but what about it?”

“Yeah.  It took me and Abby four hours to talk him through what …”

“What?”

“What would have only taken us an hour to talk you through.”

“Well, yeah but this is Gibbs we’re talking about.”

“Tony, he didn’t even know where caps lock was.”

“OK, I’m with you.  That’s pretty weird even for Gibbs.”

“And it made me wonder,” Tim trailed off.

“Made you wonder what?”

Tim leaned forward conspiratorially, “do you think Gibbs might not be as … tech unsavvy as he makes out?”

Tony gazed at Tim thoughtfully but said nothing.  Tim hurried on, “I mean.  He types up reports.  He must know where caps lock is.  But he didn’t seem to know where any of the keys were on the computer.”

Tony continued to stare silently and then he closed his eyes.

“Sorry,” said Tim sarcastically, “I didn’t mean to bore you!”

Tony’s eyes flew open.  “Sorry,” he said, “I was trying to do my enigmatic thing.”

“It didn’t work,” said Tim curtly.

“So, you think Gibbs knows more about computers than he lets on?”

“Yes.”

“And this worries you?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Why?” replied Tim, “it’s Gibbs!  Why would he hide something like that?”

“Good point,” said Tony, “but it is the Boss we’re talking about.  The man of mystery.”

“The man who does enigmatic properly,” said Tim a little unkindly.

“Touché,” said Tony, “he has got it down to a fine art.”

“So, do you think this is just part of Gibbs being Gibbs?” said Tim hopefully, “and I don’t need to be worried?”

Tony rubbed his chin, presumably in another attempt to look enigmatic.  “If you’d said this yesterday I would have said yes.  But …”

“But?” asked Tim, leaning forward once again.

“Do you remember when we went to Stillwater the first time?  Jackson loaned me that sweater.”

“I remember.  Gee, he was a sweet guy,” said Tim reminiscently.

“Yeah,” said Tony sadly, “if it wasn’t for those blue eyes and silver hair I’d have wondered if Gibbs was adopted.  Anyway, I was in his living room waiting for him and I saw this picture.  Of Jackson standing in front of a movie theatre holding a baby in his arms.  When he came back with the sweater I asked him if he was holding baby Boss.”

“Can I just say that’s a disturbing combination of words,” said Tim.

Tony grinned, “And he said it was.  It was the first time he’d taken the infant Leroy Jethro out.  And his friend, _adult_ Leroy Jethro, took the photo.  There was something about the picture which worried me.  But I couldn’t work out what it was.”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself,” said Tim consolingly, “we were all knocked off our game by meeting Gibbs Senior.”

“Especially since he’d told us his Dad was dead,” remembered Tony.

“Did he say that?” asked Tim, “or did we just assume?”

“Pretty sure he told us,” said Tony.  “Anyway, I didn’t think any more about it for a long time.  Then after Jackson’s funeral the Boss got me to help move some stuff out of his Dad’s house.  And I saw the picture again and took a closer look.  But I still didn’t get it and then tonight I watched _African Queen_.  Great movie.  Bogart won his only Oscar for it.  Katharine Hepburn was a goddess in it.  The …”

“Tony,” interrupted Tim, “it’s one of your favourite movies.  You’ve told me all about it before.  At length.”

“You keep telling me about jetpacks,” objected Tony.

“Hey,” said Tim, “jetpacks are still evolving.  Still new things to learn about them.  The _African Queen_ was …”

“Years ago,” said Tony, “1951 in fact.  And I realised that Jackson and baby Leroy were standing outside a movie theatre with a poster advertising that the _African Queen_ was coming to Stillwater _for the first time_.  And there was no mention of it having won any Oscars.”

“Which means …” said Tim.

“That it was showing _before_ the Oscar ceremony in March 1952.”

“Which means …” said Tim again.

“That Leroy Jethro Gibbs was born somewhere between December 1951 and March 1952.”

“And …”

“And that Leroy Jethro Gibbs is well over the mandatory retirement age for NCIS field agents.  Who said that movie knowledge was a waste of time?”

“Not me,” said Tim, “or rather, not anymore.  You think this ties in with Gibbs being a closet computer geek?

“It adds another layer to the man of mystery,” said Tony.

“Wow,” said Tim, “What do you think the odds are that I chose tonight to come see you?”

“Who knows,” said Tony reverently, “but we know it can’t be a coincidence because …” and they said together, “we don’t believe in coincidences!”

END FLASHBACK

Tony jerked himself back to the present day and to business.

“Nearly forgot,” said Tony, “you might need this.”  He handed something to Tim.

“Your Mighty Mouse stapler?” said Tim.

“And bug,” said Tony, “and spy camera.”

“You’ve been bugging us?” asked Tim, “I mean, you’ve been bugging, as in annoying, us for years but _bugging_ us too?”

“Only recently,” said Tony, “when we found out the Boss’s secrets I figured we needed more intel.”

“And what did you find out?” asked Tim.

“He sits at his computer and types faster than you, Tim.  When there’s nobody around to see.”

“What shall I do with this?” asked Tim.

“Put it on the desk that the new guy sits at.”

“New guy?”

“Reeves.”

“Reeves?  But he’s British.  MI6.  He’s not staying, is he?”

“So?  When has being a foreign agent stopped someone joining the team?” asked Tony.

“Good point,” agreed Tim.  “What will he do?”

Tony shrugged, “Don’t know.  My advice?  Let him do all the running round and dumpster diving.  You just look superior.  Throw in the occasional word of advice or ‘constructive’ criticism.  Conserve your energy.”

“So, we’re going through with this?” said Tim.

“You know, if Gibbs had got me posted to Hawaii.  Or San Diego or even Rota I might have let him get away with it.  But Guam?”

“I don’t know …” hesitated Tim.

“Don’t back out now, Tim,” said Tony, “do you want to sit in that chair forever?  Waiting for Gibbs finally to retire so we can all move up one?”

“Well …”

“We agreed, Tim.  And don’t you think it’s suspicious that he’s gone through so many Directors? Morrow and Jenny probably had a good idea how old he really is.  They worked with him before we did.”

“So did Ducky,” Tim pointed out.

“Ducky’s the last person who’s going to point out that someone’s too old to do a job at NCIS,” said Tony.

“And Abby, she was here before us,” said Tim.

“True,” said Tony, “I did wonder if it was Abby who did it.”

“Did what?”

“Altered the NCIS records.”

“Abby?”

“But now that we’ve found out that Gibbs is a computer genius … well, I guess he didn’t need any help.”

Another thought occurred to Tim, “Abby won’t take it well when she finds out.  You know, if Gibbs turns out to be 64 instead of about 54.”

Tony grimaced, “it’s hard when you’ve based your life on being 20 years younger than someone else.  And that someone else turns out to be years older than you thought.”

Tim’s eyes closed as he tried to follow Tony’s logic but he knew what he meant.  Abby might also have to admit to being older than she implied.

“Are you sure it’s worth it?” said Tim.  “All the upset?  He’ll have to retire eventually.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Tim,” said Tony, “I reckon he’s changed his personnel record more than once.  Who knows how many more times he’ll do it?”

“You really think there’s something suspicious about the number of Directors he’s gone through?” asked Tim.

“Don’t know, Tim,” admitted Tony, “but I’m not sure how much we can trust about what we see with Gibbs.”

“I guess,” said Tim.

“And NCIS will be better off,” said Tony.

“How so?  You’ve got to admit he’s a great agent,” said Tim.

“True.  But think of all those people who’ve sworn revenge on him.  How many NCIS agents have got in the way of that revenge? We’ll be safer without him painting targets on our backs.”

“You’re right,” agreed Tim.

“And there’s another thing,” said Tony.

“What’s that?”

“You know how your hacking is an open secret?”

“Yes,” said Tim warily.

“And everyone assumes you’ve hacked … illegally?”

“Yes,” said Tim even more warily.

“But that doesn’t make sense to me,” said Tony.

“It doesn’t?” said Tim slightly offended.

“Oh, not that you _couldn’t_ do it,” said Tony hastily, “but that you _wouldn’t_ do it.  You wouldn’t do anything illegal.”

“No,” agreed Tim.

“Which makes me wonder if Gibbs isn’t the one doing the illegal stuff.”

“Gibbs?”

“And making it look as if it was you.  Which is fine while he still needs you as a cover but what happens if he decides it’s time to get rid of you?”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” agreed Tim.

“So,” said Tony, “I’ll go to Guam.  Get experience of running an office.  Make a good impression on Vance.  Get him to see me as my own person rather than a Gibbs hanger-on.”

“I’ll be his Senior Field Agent,” said Tim, “getting good experience.”

“Yes,” said Tony, “and Tim …”

“Yes?”

“Go through the cases.  Check to see if Gibbs _has_ done any hacking that he’s made look like you did it.  Do your techy stuff and fix it.”

“Good idea,” said Tim.

“How long do you need?” asked Tony.

“Couple months,” said Tim, “if I stay late nights Gibbs’ll think it’s because I’m struggling with the work.”

“Hey,” said Tony, “its tricky stuff being Senior Field Agent you know.”

“I know,” said Tim in a conciliatory tone.

“All right,” said Tony, “couple months is good.  I can stand Guam for that long.  And Senior’s new retirement place will be open then.”

“So you’re not letting your Dad stay in your apartment permanently?”

“Are you crazy?” asked Tony incredulously, “He _would_ find some way to sell it if I left him too long.  No, this way it gives me an ‘alibi’ for not selling the place when I got re-assigned.”

“Nice,” said Tim appreciatively.

“So, a couple of months doing good work in Guam.  Then I’ll send Delores a note.  Asking her to remind me when Gibbs’ birthday is.”

“And?” asked Tim.

“Last night.  Before I went to see Gibbs in the basement I went to HR and put Gibbs’ real birth certificate right at the front of his file.  Delores won’t be able to miss it.”

“And you think that’ll work?” asked Tim, “that Delores will tell Vance?”

“Delores is no friend of Gibbs,” said Tony confidently, “too many late appraisals and other _violations_.  She’ll do it.  And if she doesn’t, well, I’ve got 20 copies of the real certificate.  We’ll find another way but we won’t need to.  I’ll come back as Agent in Charge.  You’ll be my SFA – again.”

 NCISNCIS

Meanwhile Gibbs lay on his couch at home toying with a glass of good Scotch and considering the events of the day.  He hoped he had done enough although everything had taken longer than he had expected.  He leafed idly through Jackson’s photo album.

DiNozzo had proved to be the most loyal person Gibbs had ever known; he had stoically endured Gibbs’ coldness and, Gibbs had to admit, unkindness and stayed at Gibbs’ side.  Not even the clue to Gibbs’ age in the photograph had caused Tony to betray his Boss.

Gibbs was less sure about whether McGee had picked up on the breadcrumbs he had dropped but he suspected that Tim had gone to Tony for guidance on what to do.  Gibbs sometimes wondered if he had done too good a job in building up his mystique with his agents so that they were reluctant to believe the evidence of their own eyes when it came to their Boss.

In the end Gibbs had had to resort to persuading Vance that the terrorist threat required a full scale office in Guam and that DiNozzo was the right person to lead it.  He hoped that exile to a place so far from movie theatres and pizza would be Tony’s breaking point.

Gibbs could almost hear Jackson’s saying incredulously, “Why didn’t you just retire, Leroy?  Why make it so complicated?”

Gibbs shrugged.  He wasn’t sure what the answer was except that he was so used to being invincible that he couldn’t quite bring himself to admit that he was getting old.  His first taste of retirement had been so grim that, on his return from Mexico, he surreptitiously made the change to his personnel file so he could delay the awful event by a few more years.  And each year he had changed it again, still dreading retirement.

Recently, however, he had realised he was tired and that his body wanted a more restful life but his ‘retirement’ age was still five years away and he couldn’t bring himself to ask for ‘early’ retirement.  And so he had hit on the scheme of letting Tony discover the truth.  And when it came out he would look innocently bewildered and say that he had ‘assumed’ that the Secretary of the Navy had given him dispensation to work beyond retirement age.  And if that didn’t work he would glare at Vance.  And if that didn’t work he’d remind certain people that he knew where the bodies were buried.

Now, he believed, Tony would act.  He reckoned he had about two months before his real age came to light.  When forced to retire he would strongly recommend (insist) that DiNozzo be given the MCRT lead.  And then he could leave the stage to his boys who he was proud of.  Who would do the work well … in their own way, but well. He’d be able to mend fences with DiNozzo … and be ready with advice and guidance if he needed it … or even if he didn’t.

Gibbs raised his glass in toast to a new future for all of them.

NCISNCIS

Back at NCIS Tim wanted to be sure.

“And you promise?” he said.

“That I won’t overstay my welcome?  Yes,” said Tony.  “We’ll be team DiNGee.  We’ll raise the MCRT to new heights.  We’ll …”

“Team DiNGee?” said Tim, “what’s that?”

“You know,” said Tony, startled to be stopped mid oration, “portmanteau words.  Like Brangelina.  Or Bennifer.  Din for DiNozzo and Gee for McGee.”

“Why not use Mc instead of Gee?” asked Tim.

“I thought about it,” said Tony, “but it would sound like Dim.”

“Instead we’ve got something that sounds like Team Dingy or Team Dinghy,” said McGee.  “Great.  Real step forward.”

“What do you suggest then?” asked Tony sulkily.

“McNozzo,” said Tim with disturbing promptness.

“McNozzo?” said Tony.

“Sure,” said Tim, “Mc from McGee and Nozzo from DiNozzo.”

“But …”

“And it doesn’t sound like anything else.”

“But …”

“But what?”

“But your bit comes first,” said Tony.

“So?”

“But my bit should come first.  I’m the leader.  I’m senior,” said Tony.

“But Nozzo is longer, more than twice as long,” said McGee in a conciliatory way, “and it’s what people will remember.”

“Really?” said Tony doubtfully.

“Yes,” said Tim firmly.

“OK,” said Tony reluctantly, “McNozzo it is.  To show that I’m a team player.”

“I think it makes sense,” said Tim.

Tony was clearly still doubtful but pushed his misgivings aside.  He stretched out a hand,

“Two months, Tim.  Then our time will come.”

Tim grasped Tony’s hand but stayed silent.  There was nothing left to say, the future was theirs.  Gibbs’ scheming would soon be over.  The handclasp done, Tony watched Tim walk away.  He got into his car with a thoughtful look on his face.  Two months was a long time; surely he’d be able to use that time to find a better name than McNozzo!  On reflection perhaps Team DiNozzo had a certain ring to it…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mark Harmon was born in 1951 … I don’t know what age Gibbs is supposed to be.


End file.
